rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitch
Description Physical Description Glitch is a clone of Azuen and, therefore, has his sharp features as well as a lithe, athletic build. He is fair skinned, with his golden blonde hair short and styled lightly. He has great posture without Azuen's annoying tendency to lean against walls. Outfit He wears a Leather Jacket bearing his symbol (That of Two revolvers back to back) mostly zipped up to conceal the ballistic armor he wears under his undershirt. Colors Red and Black, less gold than Azuen. Notably his primary color is Red, and his shades are black and not gold. Personality He is protecting, and brave. If he is in a situation where he can assist someone, or save them, 9 times out of 10 he will. His past experiences have bent him to always strike first if he can, and leave him on edge and in disbelief to most people. His trust is hard to earn, but once you have it he will protect you with his life if required. Deus An AI contained within Glitch that sometimes takes over as a dominant personality. He was created as a dangerous combat AI, meant to take Azuen's aggressive style and combine it with near instant combat analysis. He is incredibly dangerous, but when Fycon is around his edge softens. Relationships Reputation He has a similar reputation to Azuen's considering, at first glance, you could confuse the two. Generally, many do not actually know of his existence due to the inherent dangers. Friends Due to the danger of being discovered by Vashta Oculus, he doesn't have many friends. But the ones he does have he would defend with his life. * Fycon * John Doe * Auren Goldenvoice * Vale Springwing Romance He fell infatuated with one of the first people he met, Fycon. She was with him from the moment his consciousness was created (and is part of the accident that caused it) and he slowly grew to love her. He has recently proposed to her. Weapons(s) Striker Striker is a revolver with a seventh barrel and speed loaders custom made for it. It packs quite the punch, making even Long and Shot seem like handguns in comparison. However, it has a very long trigger pull, making it fire much slower than other weapons. Accuracy is key and a proper shot can go straight through some armors. Spring Heeled Jack Spring Heeled Jack is a very interesting revolver, loaded with beanbag rounds to incapacitate but not kill. When given the command code, the gun “leaps” from its spring loaded holster into Glitch’s waiting hands, hammer already cocked and ready. Semblance and Special Skills He has no semblance as his consciousness was made. However he does have multiple modifications to his body that Azuen would not have, most notably Skinlink. The Skinlink replaces his semblance allowing him to interface with any electronic device as long as some part of his skin is touching it. Brief History There was a time when Hot-5hot was pursuing a dangerous enemy, after being injured in the battle and almost dying he created a machine that he nicknamed, the Immortality Protocol, so that if his heart was to stop beating the machine would upload his concious with the AI pre-embedded into a cloned body. However a strange effect filled the air, causing the machines to go haywire, combined with the radiation, and massive power from the Voltaic Power cells. The machine activated without Hot-5hot’s concious, the AI was embedded alone into the clone body, safety restrictions preventing it from learning that it was an AI. He met someone who gave him the idea to call himself Glitch, and has been working since then to discover who he truly is. Trivia Capable of keeping track of multiple trains of thought at once, this is very useful in combat, but very confusing in social interaction. The cloned body had wired reflexes; it automatically moves his body to create the smallest target possible in a firefight.